pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/Me Hundred Blades UW Farmer
I'm french, so my english is very very bad. Don't hesitate to fix my faults :p Volko 20:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like a combination of Build:W/Me UW Whirlwind Solo & Build:W/D UW Hundred Solo. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:16, 17 December 2009 ::Sure, but I optimized theses to make the faster build. Also, the chamber part is done very quickly (darkness die after 4 attacks), and you cannot be interrupted (except when you cast SV through Bonetti). :::Can u post a vid on doin this, because i dont believe it works???--Ultima Flames 16:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Skeletons Wouldnt skeletons pervent this build from working?(As all war Uw farmin builds)--Ultima Flames 20:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently not seeing as the 6 min file was updated on December 17th, 2009. I'm assuming the screenshot was taken within a week of then (after "nerf"). I would, however, like to see a video demonstration :) + ℓγssάή 16:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Done :) Volko 21:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Good music choice. I know it's Rammstein, but I haven't heard any of their new stuff (if it's new) what's the title--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) nm --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 21:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Great vid, but is it in HM (cant see because u disabled the effects monitor)--Ultima Flames 23:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::im try it out,btw u should put a build tag on this =D--Ultima Flames 23:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ty Ikimono. The songs name are at the end of the video =) ::::::And Ultima Flames, how ? I don't know how PvX works... Also, I'm french, so I have difficulties about that... How can I show my build on the main page, in "tested build" ? Volko 00:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Done and fixed some errors =D--Ultima Flames 03:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Tested and works fine. Great build, I'd move it to Testing. No changes needed imo Digitalfear 05:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Counter DO NOT AFK DURING THE RUN!!!! (partols will block the pass to the smites.--Ultima Flames 19:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : It's a farm, dude. Also, he is quite quick... Being AFK is a common counter on every farm... Volko 21:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh........btw it is quite hard to kill the last few smites if you are slow, i always die there QQ.But very good build i got like 10 ectos today =D--Ultima Flames :::Watch the video, wait the patrols to go back, it's easy ;) Volko 09:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can AFK after clearing the Grasping Darknesses, but before running to the smites. Just check your radar before you start running, to ensure the narrow passage is not blocked by enemies. Otherwise, you could get stuck. --Threid 23:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Great build. Very well made, I think it's better than the other old build of war farming. I tested the build several times and I can say that for now is perfect and no amendments are needed. -- Kilyan87 13:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Absorption runes Why is it not making sense to me that you need both sup and maj absorption rune, while the description of the rune says it doesn't stack? Pastafarian Hunter 23:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Concerning the use of a zealous sword hilt: How is it particularly beneficial? Might a furious mod be better for this build, by allowing you to get Bonetti's up a bit quicker? Also, I'd question the use of Mindbender over Sprint; the recharge is too long, and you lose the -2 damage absorption while in a stance from your shield. Now, back to farming smites. --Threid 23:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :hmm, where exactly does it say that? all i can see is it asking for a sup absorption - AthrunFeya - 00:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It was fixed. Good. --Threid 00:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Zealous hilt is probably used to cast 100b or FGJ right after you use a whirlwind attack, so you use it as a "back up" when you used your enchantment/stance in the wrong order. This only goes for the Darknesses, though. For the smiters a bud of me and I are experimenting with vampiric mods. Sundering is possible too, I guess. As for the absorption runes... It was on the old page, before the pages were merged ;) Pastafarian Hunter 13:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) WTH ? Why dumbass people change title without any comments ? :Name is pretty bad tbh. This needs to be merged with the other one. Life Guardian 16:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm renaming everything so 1. its standard 2. I can tell more easily what needs to be deleted and/or merged. - AthrunFeya - 17:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you know the utility of #REDIRECT ? ... ::::We tend to suppress redirects when moving pages. We don't like leaving a ton of redirects everywhere in the buildspace because if you look in the profession lists of builds, all the redirects will show up as individual builds, making it appear that there a lot more builds for a profession than there actually are. Regardless, once Athrun (our only active BM for PvE) has finished cleaning up the PvE section, this can get a better name. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:29, 15 January 2010 (UTC) if i aggro some smites and then their patrol area gets off the map, will i loose their aggro? i know i will with sprint, so, is it technically able to get all 50 smites and kill em' all at once?--Bluetapeboy 03:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Smites will only follow you to areas close to their patrol areas. You cannot pull all the groups at once. --Threid 03:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Problems Whenever I go through the graspings, they are killed and the build works fine. I normally manage to slip past the skeletons and axtes into the smites. But when I fight the smites, I cast, just like the video, FgJ, Visage, etc. But overtime when I attack the smite crawlers I take damage from Shield Of Judgement and even with Lions Comfort I eventually die. And this is even with 3-4 smite crawlers. :You must take 6 smites or more. Less is problematic. Paradox. :x Volko 19:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Shield Concerns Does this build work with the serrated shield? Or does it require a strength shield. I am currently using the serrated shield and taking 8 damage during the run, causing me to die even when i run perfectly without any body blocks or aataxe attacks. I have all the required armor, weapons, and skills. If anyone can answer my question or tell me what I'm doing wrong, it would be much appreciated. Dry Dry Bones 20:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Must use the proper str shield--Ultima Flames 13:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for clearing that up for me. Dry Dry Bones 20:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You can take only 4 dmg with str shield with -2^stance inscription and a sword +7 armor vs physical. Volko 19:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Rename this to a better name. Brandnew 15:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :D': The old one was better. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 15:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Where would you advise practicing for this? 08:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Aatxe on Left Stairwell Whenever I try to go up the stairwell after aggroing the other 3 darknesses and get bonnetti's up, I can never seem to get the darknesses without the aatxe, which ends up killing me. Any tips? 00:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : You need to activate sprint and run away. The aatxes will de aggro, the grasps wont Luminarus 10:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Smites at Shrine I keep getting killed trying to get the last group of smites that are by the shrine. I just cant seem to get them to come up without using sprint, and when I use sprint they deaggro. Is there some trick to be done to get them w/o aggroing the coldies, or are we just meant to leave them when they arent an easy pull as they are in the videa. Luminarus 10:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Need a new video. The video has been removed for copyright reasons. :( -- Assassin Juze 12:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The runes Don't add up, you got an extra one Kyle van der Meer 05:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) aggro doesn't break Whenever I try this, i succesully clear the chamber and get to the entrace to the smite area. But every time i get there, the last of aatxes or darknesses don't lose aggro. What am I doing wrong? :Go further into the smite area. -- 16:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC)